


the side effect of being human

by Profundus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Author just wants to give this to her wife as a gift okay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-explicit sex, fluff fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: The gods don't know how to return love, and Hajime has always found something otherworldly about Tooru. Luckily, it may just be him being head-over-heels.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	the side effect of being human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisapear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/gifts).



It is not in the mind of the universe to teach the gods to love. Gods are to be loved, never to return that love. But below, on the planes of mere mortals, so many forms of love encompass the world, even the high Olympians regard them with envious discontent. Infatuation they know, obsession, fascination.

None of these comes close to what they witness every day in the realm they think so far beneath them, where golden sunrays fall sideways through the peach blossoms, dappling tufts of grass with light and shadow.

The town sleeps in the heat of a summer afternoon. Only the bubbling stream licks unhurriedly at the riversides, rocking pink petals on its foam-tipped waves. Across the mountains, the light of day has already begun to fade into the ocean and drowns it in colors.

As Hajime slowly withdraws his hand, Tooru grasps it and brings it back down to his chest, all without opening his eyes. His skin prickles, sun-kissed and warm, the trembling shade from the foliage above plays hide and seek on his face. _I love you,_ Hajime thinks and maybe he says it out loud because Tooru smiles and his lashes flutter against his cheeks, fleetingly.

It's so easy to imagine those things, here by the side of the river where weeping willows reach their branches down to the water and peach petals are tangled in Tooru's hair, no matter how long Hajime brushes his fingers through every silken caramel lock splayed out on his chest, tickling his skin with every breath Tooru takes.

"Are you already sleeping?"

"Mmh… Not yet," Tooru whispers in return, moving nothing but his lips and it stirs something inside Hajime, something glistening, kiss-drunken and hungry for just those lips, for the words glazing them like honey.

He isn't fast enough to devour them though, because Tooru blinks and the moment is gone, slipping past him like a breath of air, but now Tooru _knows_ and his eyes are twinkling with that spark Hajime loves and hates all at once with such a ferocious Intensity that it scares himself.

It's the spark that makes Tooru's eyes, as treacherous and deceitful as they are, soft and mellow, the spark reserved for nobody but Hajime on peach-blossom afternoons like this one. He understands he should be careful, on his guard, at least – everyone knows Tooru worships at the shrine of Apate – but that spark is so trustful, so vulnerable that every wall Hajime tries to build for himself crumbles to ruins.

Tooru ruins him.

"Good," he says, clasping the hand holding his own, turning, pulling his body free from Tooru's weight against him. The warmth of the grass against his back is lost now, but right beneath him is a new warmth, a smoldering fire he knows so well because it burns beneath his own flesh, in every vein of his body too.

Tooru just sighs and drops his head back, slender neck bare and pale, glossy with sweat. The hair sticks against his temple in damp curls and Hajime breathes shakily as he brushes his fingertips across Tooru's cheek. A smile, as mocking as the brief flicker of dark brown eyes beneath those heavy lids, answers him. "I want you," Hajime mutters, with his free hand slowly following the arch of Tooru's body upwards, collecting the loose fabric pooling around his hips, discarding it.

"Again?"

"Always."

Tooru laughs, but it sounds strained and Hajime knows why, is familiar with the fingers now urgently coiling around his wrist, the hips impulsively pushing up against his own. He stills the tremble in Tooru's body with a firm hold on his waist and elicits another as he brushes his lips against the tender spot right beneath Tooru's ear, right where he knows he's sensitive. It's like starting a wildfire, those few touches, skin grazing skin.

"I love you," he mutters, breathless.

"I know." There is a dormant cruelty in Tooru's voice as he grins.

They say he talks to the nymphs upstream by the spring, drinks with them, bathes in their water. Hajime doesn't know if he wants to believe it, but he knows something about Tooru isn't human. This man can't be entirely from this world. "Stuck up little git," he says anyway and seals Tooru's lips with a kiss before he can make a smart remark.

It almost hurts, this sudden shock of passion between their lazy, unhurried touches. Tooru kisses like he looks, ungodly delicious and sensual, rebellion and hellish inferno unleashed, like someone has given the word dangerous a flavor and drenched him with it. This man is deadly, and Hajime is willing to start his march towards the gallows.

An expert tongue coaxes him out to play, demanding a response just as eager. Pearl-white teeth nip at the tender flesh of his bottom lip until Tooru's soft moan separates them and Hajime can barely breathe. His lungs feel like studded with needles. He needs air so badly, but there just seems to be none when Tooru grasps his hair and pulls him in again and again.

It's fine. If he's going to die, he's going to die happy – that is, if the simmering pleasure just beneath his skin is anything to go by – and Tooru doesn't seem any different. There is still a tremble in his breath as he arches his back, panting, flushed, barely keeping his eyes open but reaching for Hajime, clinging onto him so hard there are bruises forming beneath his nails.

"Hajime," he moans, scrambling, searching for the safe haven of that strong embrace, forehead pressed tightly against taut muscles right above him. Fingertips tease wave after wave of goosebumps out of him, even in the hot sun, as they leave his waist in favor of slipping lower, following the narrow line of caramel hair down to his crotch. Tooru's breath hitches, a brief shock of clarity in his feverish daze, but he's quickly soothed back by a drawn-out kiss.

Even so, his legs move at their own volition, falling apart slightly to grand Hajime access. A soft, prickling pleasure starts to spread in his belly, nestling deep into his bones, making them itch from within. The first touch is like fire, hot and frightening as always, but Tooru is already too far gone in this fog of pure bliss. With every stroke of Hajime's hand along his dick, his body chases after the pleasure of those slender fingers toying him.

"You're so easy sometimes," a deep, velvety voice speaks into his ear, "it almost makes me laugh. You have no restraint, do you?"

"You love it."

"That's not up for debate."

"Then why are you asking?" Tooru asks with laughter that somehow bubbles through the fire in his throat.

"Shut up."

And Hajime ravishes his mouth once more before Tooru can say that the's the one who started talking in the first place, but it doesn't matter either way because those sinful fingers know their way across his body too well and Hajime loves to see him writhe in agonizing pleasure, loves to drink up the moans and soft gasps that escape Tooru's lips without having been given consent. Even the summer breeze on his skin is such a rough contrast to those gentle hands.

Above him, the green of Hajime's eyes is being rapidly swallowed by black, and Tooru is left struggling for breath once again.  
His body instinctively opens up, his legs spreading even further as slender fingers sink into him, still slick with oil and glistening with his own pre-come.

"Hurts?" Hajime mutters across his skin, lips tight against Tooru's neck, right where his pulse is racing, heartbeat betraying him most of all about this devious body of his.

"If it— would, I'd be telling you," he chokes through clenched jaws. Tears pool into the corners of his eyes, blurring the outlines of his vision. A strangled sob escapes him, his back tenses, his entire body rises from the ground for only a split second. "Ah! Feels good, Ha–jime!" The deep crimson dusting his cheeks is enough of a testimony to the truth of those words, but Hajime is still so careful, his touches still so loving, it drives Tooru to madness.

He's not fragile, he's not going to shatter, he's not going to break – yet here Hajime is and still acts as if his skin is made of glass, as if any second, he could dissolve to dust. Not even when he finally, _finally_ pushes into Tooru, he shows a single sliver of lost control. 

"You know you can be rougher than this!" Tooru moans, desperate to keep his last bit of coherency together until Hajime isn't any better than him.

"I don't want to be rough on you."

Oh, to Hades with this man, Tooru thinks in rising anguish. His every vein is on fire, his body is shaking like a dry leaf in the violent autumn storms and here Hajime even keeps a straight face at those words.

"I thought you wanted to fuck me?" he snaps, not entirely certain himself if the notion is supposed to express anger or arousal. Hajime looks down at him, just stares. For far too long, with far too intense mixed emotions mirrored in the dark wells of his eyes, encircled only by a narrow ring of green.

"No." If that's his final answer, Tooru decides he will behead this man here and now. "No. I want to love you."

The reaction is violent and short-lived, just a sharp gasp and stifled outcry while the tremors wrecking though him collapse into themselves and instead burn him from within as the most overwhelming heat, every bit of pleasure turning into earth-shattering effusions throughout his body as Hajime moves, thrusts into him and only heightens this overwhelming sea of sensations that carries Tooru far from safe, familiar shores.

He knows nothing of the world around them any longer. The stream, the wind in the the peach trees above, the sun-warmed grass beneath them no longer exist, paling and fading at the mind-numbing connection between them, and all Tooru remembers once he recovers his senses is that he has been screaming Hajime's name more often than he would ever like to admit.

Gentle fingers are still drawing patterns across his bare skin, dipping into the slight hollow of his back, caressing it up and down as he lies against Hajime before they're gone and the warm body next to his moves up and away. The loss tugs a disgruntled growl from Tooru, but then he feels the exhaustion washing over him even more insistent than the pleasure before. With his lashes obscuring most of the golden afternoon scenery, he watches Hajime step into the stream.

His shoulders are gleaming, adorned with red marks, and belatedly Tooru acknowledges the blood on his fingertips. There is no regret. Tiny droplets of water drizzle his face and he scrunches up his nose.

"Come on," Hajime says, and the tenderness in his voice keeps the insolence beneath Tooru's skin static.

In the cool water that carries pink peach blossoms towards the ocean, Hajime's embrace feels twice as warm.

"Tooru?"

"Hm?" he asks, compliant for now, quieted by the tremble that continues deep in his bones when Hajime kisses him right beneath the setting sun.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

It is not in the mind of the universe to teach the gods to love. Gods are to be loved, never to return that love.

"I love you too, Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get one thing straight. I have, never in my life, watched an episode of Haikyuu or read a chapter of the manga. I have bullshitted my way through this based on day-long rants from my wife and one (1) YouTube AMV about Tooru. Forgive me I just love her and wanted to give her a gift.
> 
> Thank you to whoever decided to read this. Your time has been completely wasted.
> 
> (◍◜ᴗ◝◍)❤


End file.
